vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ha Yuri Zahard
Summary Ha Yuri Zahard, more commonly known as Yuri Zahard (lacking her family name), is a High Ranker and Princess from the Ha Family. She is also the owner of Black March and Green April, two of the 13 Month Series Ignition Weapons. She is the first Princess to own two 13 Months at the same time since Garam Zahard. Notably, she is one of the most famous Princesses and therefore highly favoured, with much political influence throughout The Tower. After meeting Baam when he first enters the Tower, she becomes quite taken with him and spends most of the story trying to find him again, even boarding the Hell Train to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: 'Likely '''Low 6-B '| At Least '''Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Ha Yuri, Black Snake Head, Zahard's Effenberg Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: 618+ Classification: Human (?), Zahard princess, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her strikes through Shinsoo), Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yuri can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Information Manipulation with Observer (Their main use is to collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions with her punches), Shinsoo Manipulation, likely Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery (Can use various needles to aid her in battle), Immortality (type 1), Flight | All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Can Nullify Immortality and Regeneration, Size Manipulation (Can change the sizes of the Black March and Green April) Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Small Country Level (Should be comparable to a 1% Urek, who was able to one shot Karaka) | At Least Small Country level, likely Country level (Stomped the subordinates of Hell Joe that gave difficulties to Evan. Hell Joe recognized the power of Yuri in this Form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (should be vastly superior to Anak) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class (She is a high ranker, and her physical strength is noted to be among one of the highest in the series) | At Least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: At least Small Country Level (Her physical body is incredibly durable, as even Karaka finds it incredibly difficult to bring noticeable harm to her) | At Least Small Country level+, likely Country level Stamina: Extremely large Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with her typical punches, Thousands of meters with rose shower and other shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Black March, Green April, Kranos, Observer and other High Ranker Weapons Intelligence: High during battle. Weaknesses: Unknown | Arrogant and very confident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immense Physical abilities: Hailing from the Ha Family, the Family with the best body strengthening abilities, and also having received the power of Zahard as a Princess, SIU stated that even as a Regular, Yuri's basic physical capabilities exceeded those of a Ranker. Now a High Ranker herself, she's considered very strong physically even among the Rankers. She defeated multiple of Zahard's Royal Guards with minimal effort.To Karaka's astonishment, she suffered no damage at all from the various attacks he managed to land on her; he deduced that was a consequence of her "physical abilities" and "sturdy body". *'Supreme Strength:' Yuri is incredibly strong and resilient. A mere flick of her finger is, according to SIU himself, as powerful as a "freaking K9", which visually was a big hole in the ground. As well, she claimed she could lift the entire Submerged Fish testing arena with her strength. It is likely she is among the physically strongest beings in the Tower. **'Nuclear Punch' (핵사이다 펀치, Haegsaida Peonchi): Yuri's way of naming the punch she used as a finishing move against Pedro. The same move was less effective against Karaka. *'Incredible Agility:' Not only strong, the aggressiveness of this Princess is also depicted by her alluring speed, demonstrated as she smashed Ren's army of Shinheuh in the blink of an eye and later when she dodged all of the Purple Dementor's attacks. With some exertion of shinsoo she can release powerful shockwaves that can even cause the ground to forcibly crater and rupture destructively. During her battle with the Purple Dementor Observer, she had enough skill to inject shinsoo into one of its claws to destroy it from the inside out. Shinsoo Control: As a High Ranker with the power of Zahard, it can be assumed her Shinsoo control is great. Her connection to Shinsoo is one of a kind, as we knew the anger of a Ranker could be detected through the Shinsoo by talented Regulars, but when Yuri gets angry, it makes the air vibrate and the ground tremble. *'Ha Family Shinsoo Hadoken: Ha Yuri's Special Skill, Red Velvet Sword:' Yuri gathers an immense amount of red colored shinsoo in her hands before releasing it, emitting an attack of massive blast radius, the likes of which dwarfs her body. *'Ha Yuri Zahard's Shinsoo Control skill, Murderous Energy: Rose Shower:' Yuri gathers huge ball of red colored shinsoo in the air above her. She then launches it, causing an explosion of rose petals that absolutely devastates the entire landscape, covering the entirety of it from head to toe, such that nowhere for miles is safe. *'Shinsoo Bubble': Yuri easily created a bubble made up of Shinsoo in order to transport a large number of people. Extremely High Shinsoo Resistance: Yuri's Shinsoo resistance is miraculously high. She can even move through a Steel Eel's layer without much effort. Kurudan, a member of Wolhaiksong, believed that very few in the Tower could have more resistance to Shinsoo as her, and even went so far as to challenge her by saying that if he met another person who could move through a Steel Eel's layer as freely as her, he would gladly hand his Wolhaiksong mark to them. Key: Base '''| '''Ignition Weapon Possessed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6